The present invention relates to a saw device for split sawing of elongated timber elements, comprising at least two upright post elements horizontally spaced from each other, each of which is in a lower part adapted to supportive carry the saw device, an elongated, lying guide beam which is supported in the upper portions of the post elements and which is adapted to displaceably carry a saw assembly along the longitudinal extent of the guide beam and at least two lying timber carriers each perpendicular projecting from and being slidable along a respective post element.
Saw devices or saw mills of the initially mentioned kind are known since earlier through e.g. SE465070 and WO 93/19908. Commonly, for these known saw devices each of the timber carriers comprises a lying timber carrier element which is mounted at an upper end of a standing timber carrier element which in turn is displaceably controlled upwards and downwards in a control arrangement mounted on a lying cross beam on a distance from the ground/support. The cross beam is supported in one end of a short leg while the other end of the cross beam is connected with the post element which in turn carries the guide beam in an upper end. By crank operated wires the timber carriers are displaceable upwards and downwards through the control arrangements and can be locked in selectable positions by means of sprints through holes in the standing timber carrier element to keep a tree trunk to be sawn at an appropriate height in relation to a saw sword or a bandsaw blade which is displaceable along the guiding beam.
Such saw devices have a simple, cost-effective structure and low weight, operates in a satisfactory way and achieves an excellent sawing result. They are well suited for small scale sawing of tree logs. One disadvantage, though, is that the timber carriers only can be lowered a limited distance when loading new logs, especially, the timber carriers may can only be lowered until the standing timber carrier element's lower ends abut the ground or the support. This results in that manual loading of logs may be very laborious with heavy lifts and risk of injuries, alternatively that a substantially high ramp has to be arranged to roll the logs upwards or to make use of some kind of crane.
Another disadvantage is that thickness settings at sawing not easily may be made stepless but normally instead is performed in predetermined steps which are determined by the distance between the holes through the standing timber carrier elements. Stepless setting may be achieved by some form of clamp arrangement that clamps each of the standing timber carrier elements instead of fixating them by means of a sprint through a hole. Fresh un-sawed logs may though have a substantial weight and such a clamping arrangement must be made really operation safe and powerful, both to ensure a fixed level keeping of the log during sawing and thereby become sawed timber with large dimensional accuracy, and to avoid that the log unintentionally fall down with risk for injuries on persons and equipment.